Solivagant
by Marlynnm
Summary: Kaho Hanamura is bored. Bored of following the rules of society. She's ready to just do what she wants to do, even if that means being wedged into the middle of war between a boy with a god complex and an investigator with an everlasting sugar high. Maybe she can fix the broken record she calls life.
1. Puddin'

She stared absently at the desk in front of her. Her head rested in the palm of her hand while the other boredly twirled the mechanical pencil in her hand.

The Calculus textbook set on the corner of her desk long forgotten. The teacher droned on about useless things she already knew or didn't need to know. So she didn't bother listening, instead musing to herself that the teacher was merely making the same noises as the ones in Charlie Brown.

Mer Mehr Mar? Murr.

Turning her head to the left, she watched a little brown bird flutter pass the window to some unknown location. She thought she would probably never see that bird again, unlike herself, it was free to do as it pleased. While she was stuck in the cages of society.

Her pencil stopped spinning, and in turn began to draw on the desk.

Maybe one day she could stop and live, hell, maybe feel an emotion than utter boredom. That's her dream. To have a purpose.

But for now she'll just follow the cycle, Sleep, Eat, go to school, go to work, study, eat, sleep and repeat.

Like a broken record. Maybe she could find something to tape it back together, maybe _somebody_.

Somebody to free her from this bullshit she was born in to. She was starting to get tired of following the rules, of sticking in, of following the crowd. She just wants to stop and scream until somebody notices the hell she's going through.

She wanted to jump out the window right next to her, she felt the urge, and she knew she _would_ jump if it weren't for the fact she was on the third story of the school and she probably wouldn't survive the fall.

She was starting to think that wasn't such a bad thing-

" _Hanamura!"_ the teacher snapped, slamming a closed text book on her desk. Her hand stopped moving on the desk as she blinked. She looked up to the enraged man with greying hair and grassy nose hairs.

"Yes, Sensei?" she said, merely blinking again as his pudgy face began to heat up with anger.

"You would like to graduate, wouldn't you, Hanamura?" he asked, nostrils flaring. Before she could answer he continued, it wasn't if she had actually wanted to answer.

"Then you should pay attention in class and _not be DOODLING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"_ he shouted, silencing the snickering she had heard from a few of her classmates. She looked down to the desk to see a nearly finished drawing of a bird. In its beak held a page with a name on it, _her_ name.

She looked back to the teacher's enraged face and sighed, tired of this conversation.

"Right, my bad." wrong choice of words it seems.

"Here, after school, _don't make me have to collect you if you choose not to show up."_ He growled.

She sighed again. It wasn't one of the first times she's been in detention because of his foul mood. From rumors around apparently he's in the middle of a divorce, so he was more harsh than usual. Oh well.

She looked down and continued to finish the sketch on the desk. The damage had already been done anyway.

She didn't really understand the page with her name in the bird's beak. Maybe it was a contract binding her life to be taunted by free birds, while she had to stick to a first rate job and in a few years become a house wife with 3 kids and a dog named sparky, with a husband who liked to drink and take out his issues on his oh so loving housewife he managed to get stuck with.

Her pencil led snapped. Clicking the eraser a few times to replace the led with her thumb, she sighed.

Or maybe it was a contract giving her freedom. The bird was really symbolizing that she was going to be free, and instead of watching the bird, _she_ would be the bird. And everything would be peachy-keen.

" _HANAMURA!"_ The teacher snapped.

Or maybe not.

* * *

She stared down at her lunch in contempt. Poking the failed meatloaf with a plastic fork. She didn't eat lunch at school, she never ate lunch. Yet she still bought it, took a bite and thrown the rest out. Just another part of the cycle.

She wanted to chuck the tray at the wall and stomp out of the room, her and twitched in anticipation. She could do it and leave school. She stuffed her hands in her blazer pockets, holding them in to fists. She was sure her knuckles were white.

She couldn't do anything like that. It wasn't a part of the cycle.

"I can't believe you!" A female voice yelled throughout the cafeteria. Most conversations stopped to look at what drama was about to unfold, even her internal destructive musings were cut short.

"What did you expect? That we could just become friends again and everything would be a-ok?" a snide voice said. Another female. She watched the other girl stutter, looking to the girl as if she were insane.

"You told Tyler I cheated on him! You made that up you bitch! And now he won't talk to me!" the first girl to speak yelled, face flushed. Snide girl scoffed with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe now he'll know just how much of a manipulated whore you are." the girl's words seemed to echo through the cafeteria, no one daring to make a sound.

She had to fight the smile that threatened to come out. As much as she didn't enjoy being the center of drama, she did enjoy watching from afar. It was so much better compared to watching sports and soap operas. _This_ was more real, more exciting.

The first girl seemed to be frozen to the spot, hands clenched into fists at her side. After a moment, she stiffly turned and walked away from the snide girl. Who grinned in success. Thinking she had won the battle. However that may be true, there was still a war brimming. And she was not prepared for it in the slightest.

The first girl picked something off the table, She noted with amusement that she picked up a rather slimy piece of meatloaf. Without a second thought, the girl hurled the processed meat at the other girl, it landed on the snide girls face with a satisfying wet slap.

" _Fuck. You."_ the girl spat, huffing angrily.

The Snide girls demeanor changed from victory to vengeance. She hastily rubbed the meat juice out of her eyes, then chucked her pudding cup at the first girl. Where it splattered on the front of her shirt and blazer, a few flecks on her face too.

She grinned, she couldn't help it. She could feel that little spike of excitement she would get every once in awhile. The reason why she kept going, the reason why she didn't jump out of the third story classroom window-

" _FOOD FIGHT!"_ She yelled, standing up from her seat on the cafeteria table. The room went into complete chaos. Kids screaming and laughing while throwing food at each other.

She was hit with a pudding cup, it splattered on to her legs, but she couldn't care less as she threw her meatloaf and it nailed a student in the head.

She could hear the lunch lady crying out in protest, holding up a tray to try and deflect the sloppy meatloaf thrown her way.

She felt something hit her back and she turned to try and catch the culprit, but the room was too crowded and hectic for her to even have a guess as to who it was. She watched with a growing smile as a fruit cup hit the top student, Light Yagami square in the face. Juice and fruit rolled down his impassive face, but she could tell he was seething on the inside. Which only further excited her.

Who would have thought a measly fruit cup could make his impassive ficade waver?

She picked up her own fruit cup and hurled it in a random direction, letting out a laugh as she felt an unopened carton of milk hit her in the side of the head.

However, the room quickly went silent and everyone seemed to freeze. She turned her head to the side and she almost failed suppressing a laugh.

Of course the teacher from her calculus class just had to show up to see what the noise was. And just so happened to be a victim of a pudding cup. The chocolate gooey substance glopped down his face, smudging his round glasses before plopping to the floor.

If it was her pudding cup, she doesn't know.

" _HANAMURA KAHO!"_ He bellowed. Steam puffing out of his nostrils and ears. He seemed to think it was her pudding cup.

"Oops."

* * *

Kaho shifted in the uncomfortable chairs in the principal's office. She wasn't alone however. A brooding calculus teacher was leaned against the wall, hastily trying to clean the pudding from his glasses. And only managing to smear them more.

The pudding smeared on her shirt and legs was starting to get sticky and annoying, and she smelt like fake gravy and dog food.

"What exactly happened, Hanamura?" the principle sighed. She didn't hate the principle, he was an old, aging man with wrinkles and bad breath. He was never as harsh as her calculus teacher however. Wait, what _was_ her calculus' teachers name?

"Well, some girls were arguing, one threw food, the other retaliated and then..yeah." she said. She wouldn't give up the girls names or the fact that she was the one who called out food fight in the first place. They had no proof she was the cause for this.

"And what about Mr. Tahashi?" the older man asked, gesturing to the teacher furiously rubbing his glasses.

"Who?" she asked. The principle sighed once more.

" _Mr. Tahashi,_ what happened?" he asked the man leaning on the wall. Huh, ok, so his name was Tahashi. She should probably remember that.

"This..This- This _Hooligan,_ Started up a riot of some sort and was the one for my current, _pudding situation."_ Mr. Tahashi's hate filled gaze, drilled in to the side of her head. She didn't react though, finding the assortment of nick nacks on the principal's desk to be more interesting.

"That's not fair," she stated making eye contact with the older principle. "There's no way in telling I was the cause for that, seeing as _everyone_ was throwing food. I myself am covered in pudding too." she gestured to her normally pale legs, which were now covered in a thin coat of chocolate pudding. He glanced at her legs, then to Mr Tahashi, then back to her. He let out a tired sigh.

"Without enough information, I'm only going to give you a week's detention-"

" _WHAT?"_ Mr. Tahashi screamed, as if he had just realized his winning lotto ticket had been fake. They always were.

"Mr. Tahashi, do you have any evidence that Hanmura has done anything?" he questioned the flabbergasted teacher.

"Yes! She- Well, I know she.." he quieted down in defeat. Kaho watched the banter with mild interest, She should probably worry more about her future, but seeing as the Principle was on her side, she was most likely going to be let off easy.

"Now," the principle sighed, "you are free to leave Hanamura." She nodded, more than happy to be getting out of the stuffy office. She felt like she was being wrongly punished and somewhat framed for the food fight, even though her words had started the whole thing..

Oh well.

"Not so fast." Mr. Tahashi growled, putting the filthy glassed back on his face. They were still clearly unusable, and he seemed to notice that too but was too proud of himself to take them off.

"One week detention for not paying attention in class and drawing on school property, _again."_ he smiled darkly, as if he just ruined a perfectly sunny day with rain clouds. She shrugged. She liked the rain.

His grinning face faltered for a second, before he could say more she left the office. She managed to snag her bag before being hauled off the the principles office, so she was free to leave the school.

She had to go to her shift at the corner store if she didn't want to be late, but she couldn't really show up covered in pudding and smelling like dog kibble, now could she?

No, no she couldn't.

* * *

 **Notes:** **Hmm, well i'm going to be blatantly honest with you. I have no idea where this story is going. Kinda just started it on a whim when I got the inspiration to write, you know?**

 **Totally up for suggestions on what to do next.**

 **Peace -**


	2. Death Noodle

She sighed while stacking chip bags on one of the shelves. She was lucky the food fight had distracted Mr. Tahashi and she managed to get out of detention after school.

He was probably only going to glare at her and make her scrub off the drawing on her desk, while making off handed comments about how he was surprised her grades weren't slipping from her lack of attention in class, yada, yada.

She pulled the collar on her itchy uniform, and hefted up the empty crate in her arms. Since it was a monday, she had a shift all to herself.

As she made it behind the counter, the bell chimed signaling that someone had entered the corner store. Which was called Bobby's. She would have called it Bobby's Boner with the party that's always happening in the store owners pants.

She watched as a familiar head of auburn hair went down an isle. It wasn't the first time Light Yagami had come to the store.

On his first visit, he had made polite conversation. Asking her why she worked there. She responded simple that she liked having extra cash around, that was part of the reason.

The main objective she had in mind when she got this job was to cure her boredom, but the extra money was nice too. She wasn't complaining.

She didn't mind giving him discounts either, since he kept her after school job a secret. She would probably get expelled of anyone at school were to find out..

Oh well.

She sat on the stool behind the counter and picked up her mechanical pencil, twirling it once before continuing her sketch on her pad she had momentarily stopped drawing in.

She was redrawing what she had earlier that day on the desk because the drawing itself intrigued her.

She was trying to remember what exactly she had drawn, so far the wings looked a bit crooked but she was getting there. It wasn't as if the bird was going to fly off the page-

Someone cleared their throat in front of her, she glanced up and met Yagami's polite yet impatient eyes.

She put on a smile, reminding herself he was still a customer. And that damn line Bobby always said was drilled in her head, " _the customer should never wait."_

"Hey Light, get all the fruit out of your hair?" she asked lightly, with a small smirk as she rung up his bag of chips and a magazine, with an interesting person on the front cover.

Light's practiced smile faltered slightly as he let out a sigh. She could tell he was still internally peeved about being pelted with processed fruit.

"Yes, did you get out punishment free?" it was his turn to smirk while she gave a sigh.

"Sadly no, 1 week's detention. Plus the extra week Mr. Tahashi added." she started to put things in a bag as he chuckled. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, holding up a magazine with a popular idol on the front.

"Seriously? I didn't know you were a Hideki Ryuga fan Light." Kaho teased, taking notice how he shifted with a sigh. They sure were sighing a lot.

"It's not for me, it's for my younger sister Sayu, she practically begged me to get it for her." He rubbed the back of his neck, briefly looking at his watch.

Ah, she's taken enough of his time, she's had her fun. He wasn't a part of the cycle therefore he wouldn't be able to stay long. What a shame. He was starting to grow on her.

"Riiiight. Anyway, your total is $9.50." she said, pressing random buttons on the cheap cash register. All she needed to do was press the number 5 and it would open. She would probably get fired if she told anyone though.

Kaho was pretty sure Light already knew anyway.

"Thanks, see you in class." Light waved goodbye, the bell jingling behind him as he left. His form slowly disappearing into the foggy night.

"See ya."

* * *

The next day, Kaho received many glares from Mr. Tahashi.

She expected as much seeing as she did ditch last nights detention, even after his empty threat of him having to collect her.

She just couldn't find a reason to care. More interested in retracing faded lines from yesterday artwork which was scrubbed by one of the janitors.

She couldn't hold a grudge about it, it _was_ their job. And it just gave her a clean canvas.

Kaho just couldn't seem to stop thinking about the bird and the note with her name. It _had_ to mean something. She supposes that if she drew it enough it would eventually come to her.

She just hadn't realized that _it_ had already come to her, whatever _it_ was.

* * *

Work dragged on for what seemed like forever. She had already put all of the new orders on to the shelfs, so all she could do was sit and tap her fingers on the glass countertop of the checkout.

Watching the minutes tick by on the round clock across the store. It was as boring as watching paint dry, she's sure she would be more entertained with the wet paint anyway.

She wanted to do something, anything. She just didn't know what.

She was itching for some excitement in her life, _anything._

The wind howled outside, the door shuttering against the powerful gust.

Of course, nothing came. Why would it?

Life seemed to enjoy her endless boredom. It enjoys tormenting with her, getting her excited over the simplest of things only for it to blow it away with the wind. Most likely to never be seen again.

She wanted to scream.

* * *

Walking home hadn't been what she had expected.

One, she hadn't thought much on the rumbles in the sky and merely blinked with a sigh as rain began to pelt her. She continued on, mentally kicking herself for not bringing an umbrella.

Oh well.

Two, she _also_ hadn't expected a truck to whirl by, splattering her with mud in the process. Resulting with an aggravated sigh on her part, and shamelessly flipping the bird to the ever disappearing vehicle.

Third, and in her opinion this was the strangest. She found a book.

Now normally she would dismiss it and continue on her way, but the book itself caught her attention. She kneeled down on the curb and picked it up with her hand. Unknowingly starting a drama filled story line.

It was black leather bound with words in white on the front. From the few english classes she could remember, it said death, and something else with and n.

Death number? Too long. Death noodle? Plain ridiculous. Death nail? By now she sighed, giving up. She could just search it up at home.

She stood, looking around to make sure the owner wasn't around, it would have been so much easier if she had just given it to someone and had left. She stuffed the thin book in her coat, hoping the rain didn't damage whatever was inside. There had to be a name or something to whoever it belonged to.

* * *

Sighing with content as she rubbed her hair dry with the fluffy white towel in her hands, she looked around the empty apartment.

She had two options for dinner, either take out or the cups of ramen stored in the cupboard?

As much as she wanted take out, she felt too lazy to pick up her cell phone thrown on her bed in her bedroom and actually call the place. So instant ramen it was!

She had thrown on a plain light blue t-shirt and white shorts, nearly crying in relief once out of the itchy work uniform. She couldn't help but hate the uniform, it was uncomfortable and had an ugly brown and blue striped pattern. She may even go as far as saying she loathed it.

Dropping the moist towel on a chair, she took a shrimp ramen cup out, pealed the tab, filled it with water and stuck it in the microwave. As it slowly cooked, she was very tempted to slump on the couch. But knowing she probably wouldn't get back up made her push that thought back for a bit.

Instead, her mind went to the strange book on the table beside her. She hadn't looked at it yet, deciding a shower was more important than a little book. It was, it really was. She couldn't stand the feeling of dried mud on her skin.

Flipping the front page over, she frowned at the page. Whatever was written was in english, she would have to do some digging around on the internet and say hello to google translate.

On the next page however, had her eyebrows rising.

There were a few names written, around 3. They were written in japanese. If the rest of the book was written in english, why would these _japanese_ names matter? Then again, she did find the book a few blocks away from her house and she _did_ live in japan.

The beep of the microwave made her jump. She shook her head at herself.

Taking the cup out and hissing at the hot temperature, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and slumped down on her sofa, getting comfortable.

She turned on the tv, slurping up some of her noodles.

She could probably search the names up on her laptop later to find who the owner was. It would probably take a bit but she could probably find what the english writing was. Although it was probably a list, since she had seen 1. Blah blah blah, 2. Blah, 3. Blah.

however , google translate wasn't always write and she could be misguided completely on what it said. Which wouldn't settle her curiosity at all.

Swallowing the food on her mouth, she looked back at the book.

And who would have a book with the words death and something else on it? Unless some broody, angsty teen with five layers of mascara had dropped it. And was writing the names of his/her bully in it to make themself feel better?

Not that it mattered. She wasn't going to keep the book.

She ate some more noodles.

Well, she _could_ keep it.

It would be next to impossible for anyone to have connected the dots the she had taken it. Unless it was a sort of secret spy shit and there was a microscopic tracking device on it.

Highly unlikely.

But why would she want to keep and angsty teens, emo diary? She didn't.

She would try to find out who owned it, if not she just hand it in to authorities or just throw it out.

She returned her attention to the tv as someone began singing, more specifically, Hideki Ryuga.

A small lightbulb went off in her head. She could ask Light.

If she remembered correctly, he was top student in english, then again he's top student in about _everything_ , but that's besides the point. She could probably get him to decipher it for her, although he would probably ask her what she was doing with a thing called death noodle. Right, it probably wasn't death noodle.

Glancing at her noodle, then the book she sighed. She placed the cup down and stood up. With her mind on it, she may as well start researching now.

It wasn't confirmed that Light would actually help her. He most likely only starts conversation for politeness or to up his image as a goody-goody perfect highschool boy. They're 'friendship', if you call it that, was merely him tolerating her existence because she was in a few of the same classes as him and happened to work at a corner store he frequented to.

* * *

This was not good, not at all.

"Oh no oh no, What do I do? I totally lost the notebook!" A nearly to tears girl yelled, tearing apart her room looking for said notebook.

The blonde girl was nervous and upset. What if she never got her book back? What if she could never avenge her parents death, all because _she_ had _lost it!_

A few weeks ago she had found the book a few days after she had been attacked and took it as a sign. And once she tested it out and figured that it _actually_ worked. She had been ecstatic. Finally, she had a chance to make the man who took her parents away pay.

 _But she had lost the book!_

"No." she whimpered, curling up on herself. She had to get it back. She would find it, she _had_ to.

With a shaky breath, she narrowed her eyes. She _will_ find it.

No matter who she has to go through to get it.

* * *

 **Notes:** **yo! Thank you for commenting, all the ideas are brewing and expanding in my mind.**

 **Kaho seems to be in some trouble, yeah?**

 **Thanks,**

 **s**

 **And,**

 **Branded Lunacy, You helped a lot!**


	3. Another Diary?

She shouldn't have been surprised, and she wasn't really.

After all, something name ' _Death Note'_ had to have some death with it, right?

She had been slightly disappointed when she had searched it up and turned out it wasn't actually called death noodle.

Though the thing sorta creeped her out.

Who would take the time to write dead people's names in a book? One guy had apparently even been a sex offender.

She had utterly failed when it came to finding out what the first page read, just that it was rules not a list.

What kind of rules could a death note have? Besides writing about deceased pedophiles? She was starting to reconsider her idea about asking Light to translate it for her. She would definitely be pegged as either weirdo or a psycho.

But did she really care?

No, but she _did_ care about who owned the book. She was sure she didn't want anything to do with them.

She sighed tiredly. She could worry about the mysterious death book in the morning. Or, later, seeing as it was 2am. She needed to get some sleep or she would be absolutely exhausted during school, then she would have to go to work tired.

With that thought, she stumbled to her room and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

During school, Kaho found herself blinking tiredly while spinning her pencil. She had only managed to get a few hours of sleep before her alarm began blaring. Only shutting up once she threw it against the wall.

She gave a small yawn, looking out the window as Mr. Taha something droned on. She was a little too tired to care.

Not like she ever paid attention in class anyway.

She watched a butterfly go by, watched the trees sway in the wind. She wished she could just jump out the window and fly away.

Her tired mind barely registered as she held the window seal, almost as if she could just hurl herself out the closed the window.

Her unintentional suicidal thoughts were put on hold when she saw something strange. Something was falling.

A small, black recognizable book was falling to the ground, coming from seemingly thin air. She blinked, mouth opening. For a second she had thought it was _her_ book, but that wasn't possible. There was _another_ emo diary?

She looked around the room to see if anyone else was seeing what she was, it seemed like no one had noticed-

Two rows in front of her, a confused Light Yagami looked at the falling notebook with furrowed brows.

Kaho looked at him, the book, him, the book.

Was it his? If it was, then it would be way easier to ask him about the english rules. But he looked confused. Just as confused as she had been and still kinda was about the book.

With a small sigh, she watched the book hit the ground.

Maybe she should check it out after class.

* * *

She watched Light leave the classroom, probably to go look at the death note. it was either hers somehow or there was another one.

She didn't really know the probability of either.

Standing up to go after him, she could now probably ask about the rules. Well, assuming that all books were the same.

Making it out of the school, she watched him walk up to the book. He crouched down and picked up. It looked like he flipped it open, read a bit then scoffed. Setting the book back down he began to walk away.

Only after a few steps to turn on his heel and pick the book back up again, slipping it into his bag and walking away.

This only further confused her.

* * *

At work that night she found herself slightly restless.

Was the book actually Lights? And if it was why did he act so strangely around it? And if it wasn't, where did it come from? Books don't just magically pop up into thin air.

She tapped her fingers on the counter, watching with distaste as a familiar group of bikers rode up to the store. They were nothing but a nuisance to her.

Rolling her eyes, she began to flip boredly through a magazine.

Maybe she would be able to ask Light about the book now? Unless it was just a crazy coincident and the book he has wasn't a death note. Just a random black book that happened to fall out of the sky.

He would probably look at her like she was insane. Maybe she should ask someone else about it? There was another student she forgot the name of that was also very good in english. Hiro.. Hiash.. Hichako? She'd probably have to search him up in the school records. It's not really polite to ask someone something if you don't even know their name.

The bell chimed on the door, signalling a customer had entered. Assuming it was one of the biker guys coming in to buy a pack of cigarettes, she looked up boredly only to blink in shock as Light Yagami walked to the magazine isle.

Speak of the devil. Huh.

She watched his tense back flip open a magazine. What was getting on his nerves? Another fruit cup? She was about to voice her teasings when a shout had her looking outside of the shop.

The gang of bikers were laughing and jeering at a woman who was trying to get into the store. She thought about leaving it alone. What did it matter to her anyway.

But when on of them grabbed her arm and the other started unbuckling his pants..

She stood up from the stool, quickly walking to the door and barging outside.

"Let her go and get out of here!" she yelled, taking in the way they scowled at her while the woman looked slightly relieved.

"Hhaah? What are you going to do about it?" the guy asked and she stilled. What _was_ she going to do? There wasn't really anything she could do. But maybe if she distracted them enough for the girl to get away or the cops to show up..?

"I won't have to do anything when the cops show up. They should be on their way now." she threatened knowing she hadn't actually called the cops. She was internally cursing at herself from not doing so before she came outside all gung ho.

Oh well.

"You threatening me girly?" the guy with the unbuckled belt questioned, furious. She stared at him, missing the crunching of footsteps from behind her.

He suddenly snickered, confusing her.

"What can you do?" he asked and before she could retort, something hard slammed into the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor, grunting out as her vision blackened.

The faintly heard the woman yell out, there was a struggle and the running of heels. Had she gotten away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!?" someone yelled and a motorcycle engine reved up. There were a few tense moments until a loud, crashing sound. A woman screamed.

She hazily razed her head to the destruction in front of her. Then looked back.

For a split second she met Yagami's eyes. They were disbelieving and.. Scared?

She blacked out.

* * *

At first she didn't understand what was going on. Where she was, who she was.

Then after a slow moment of taking in her surroundings, she finally pieced together the puzzle.

She was in a hospital. Considering the white walls, the bed and gown she was dressed in.

Reaching up to touch the back of her head, she winced. There was a bandage wrapped around her skull but she didn't feel any stitches so that was a good sign.

The room was dark so she could only assume that it was night.

She sighed. Just had to be a hero didn't you?

She couldn't deny the small thrill the whole thing gave her.

Who knew life and death could be so exciting?

* * *

She didn't know how long it had been until she woke up again.

It was still dark outside and the tapping on the window informed her that it was now raining.

What an eventful day, she thought.

First the possibility of another book like her own. And then getting bashed over the head with something by some biker punks.

Guess she can't exactly be upset about it. She _did_ ask for something to happen. Anything.

Maybe she should have been more clear in her wording.

She turned her head. Watching the raindrops trail down the window.

Now there was the big question of what now. Maybe she could use this whole incident to finally ask Light about the Death note? But she should do it in privet. Something tells her Yagami wouldn't appreciate her talking about an emo diary in front of everyone.

And then there was his reaction. Would he help her translate? Or would he ignore her? The last one is a strong possibility. He could probably just call her crazy and walk off-

"You are not Misa."

Her heart felt like it leaped out of her chest. Slowly turning her head, she got a good view of her 'visitor'.

She screamed.

* * *

 **Hmm, who's her special visitor, I wonder..**

 **Hey, sorry about taking like 7 years to update, I sometimes struggle with motivation to write and i'll end up writing something and then deleting it because I didn't like it anymore.. It's a bad cycle.**

 **But anyway, thanks again to all of your support, it means alot!**

 **s, thanks for your comments!**


End file.
